Organizing devices for hanging over doors or other structures which allow similar suspension are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,430 discloses a door hanging organizer for suspending garments or towels. Similarly, shelf organizers can take advantage of existing fixtures by acting as adaptors to common household objects such as clothes racks and closet gateways. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 354,412, Des. 365,239 and 5,460,279 provide multiple shelves for extra storage for placing and holding various sundry items in neat order while taking advantage of space which is otherwise unused. Other examples include shoe storage bags which have multiple tiered storage compartments and designed to suspend on a hanger pole inside a closet.
While taking advantage of existing structures and unused space is convenient for the end-user, the manufacturer also desires compact organizers for easy shipping and reduced freight rates. Single piece units are costly to transport, difficult to handle and require excessive storage and retail space. In the art, it is desirable to produce "knocked down" or collapsible versions of organizers. There is always a need in the art for organizers which have advantages that overcome the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art designs.